Omiyo
| voiced by = , , , | wordplay = | alias = Ghost, Spirit | age = 90 (At the time of her death), 12-13 (Estimation, after altering herself to look younger) | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian (Deceased) | born = | occupation = To haunt Keroro's room |ja = お見よ|romaji = O miyo}} }} or Ghost-Girl in the Funimation dub is a ghost. She haunts the basement of The Hinata's House in Inner Tokyo. Appearance Omiyo has pale purple skin, long flowing indigo hair and purple eyes. She wears a lavender colored kimono with a purple obi and a small purple hedband. She is sometimes followed by glowing purple balls of fire. When Omiyo is shown in her human form she has long indigo hair, pale white skin and dark brown eyes. She still wears her kimono, but she also wears geta sandles. When not in ghost form, she transforms into a symbol resembling a running stick figure. History During medieval Japan, Omiyo met a Keronian that she called a Mr.Kappa, and the villagers believed the kappa was an evil spirit so they wanted to kill it. Omiyo decided to protect it, but the villagers locked her up. Soon she was forgotten, until the Kappa, grateful for her help, saved her in return. However, due to revealing his existence to humans, the invasion was cancelled and he was recalled back to Keron. Omiyo lived into her nineties, dying from a congenital illness, but she chooses to reappear in her younger appearance because she hoped that the kappa would recognize her. In the manga, Omiyo is a spirit bound to the interior of the Hinata residence, due to having being built over the prison, the last place where she saw the Kappa (she makes a brief appearance in Momoka's private island during Encounter 9, something that seems to be ignored in her later appearances). In the anime, although she can move away from the Hinata residence without issues, she still resides there. She was about to ascend once she saw Keroro with a plate on his head, resembling the Kappa, but Koyuki, by accident, stopped it by using her ninja powers to attack the ghost. Her attack was diverted to Keroro and the hat broke. In the manga, at a certain point, Kururu builds a machine that reverses the living and the dead, resulting in bringing back Omiyo as a living person temporarily, which briefly allowed her to go outside to visit the grave of Fumyomaru, her cat which had died a long time ago, only to be surprised by his appearance there as a living cat thanks to the effects of the same machine. In the last season of the anime, after getting her last wishes done by visiting an amusement park and getting acknowledged as a ghost there, she once again almost ascended, although in the end she returned to Earth due to having so much fun there and being unwilling to leave it. In spite of that though, later episodes still showed her residing in the Hinata's, rather than moving away to the park. Relationships Kappa Omiyo's Keronian friend and her partner. They both appear to care about each other, Omiyo risking her life to save him. Kappa, in return, saves her as well, and when Omiyo dies, she chooses to stick around, hoping to see the Kappa one last time. Keroro Omiyo is slightly jealous of Keroro because of Keroro's invasion plans, people don't remember her. However, after Keroro put on the Kappa's cap she thanked him. And even after it broke, she and Keroro still appear to be friends, as shown when Keroro invites her to multiple scary invasion plans, including Keroro's school haunting plan. He also trusst her enough to ask for help, as shown with Dokuku. Natsumi Hinata Natsumi is the only one who really notices her presence sometimes and usually she ends up scaring Natsumi more than any other character in the show. Momoka Nishizawa The relationship between the two developed very well: Omiyo helped guide her while she was a ghost on episode 178, and eplained her the life as a ghost. From then, they consider each other as friends. Omiyo helped her and Fuyuki in episode 184-a, and in return, Momoka helped her in episode 353-a, when she was about to return to Heaven. Along with Fuyuki, Momoka accomplished a wish she had and even beaten Newspaper Club's chief in order to notice Omiyo and get an article about her. Fuyuki Hinata Natsumi may feels her presence, but Fuyuki is the only one who can recognize when she is close to people and and it is easy to him easy to communicate with her. He also helped her in episode 278-a (or at least, tried to) about scaring people, with Keroro and his platoon as support. Aki Hinata Aki bought the house that Omiyo roamed in, saying that not a lot of people would buy a cursed house. Omiyo apparently scares Aki as well, but because Aki is at home less, it can be assumed she has forgotten about Omiyo as well. Trivia *Omiyo and the Hinata's look very similar. Omiyo looking like an older version of Aki, this could be a hint that Omiyo is an ancestor of the Hinata's. *Omiyo's sign, despite being there for suspense and mystery, actually shows her feelings. Omiyo's running sign means that the people of the household should be afraid, when her sign was covered in Gundam, she felt left out, and tried hard to get the Household to notice her. The Demon Skull sign showed that she was not fooling around, and the joy sign meant that she at last would be in peace. * Like any ghost, Omiyo can posses others though the only one she posses is Satsuki. * In the 1998 concept art, a girl named Akie Asagiri, the partner of Rokeke (later became Dororo) was identical to Omiyo. Gallery Omiyo.png Omiyo scared.png Omiyo the local basement ghost.png Omiyo full body.png Omiyo as she appears in the flash series.png Omiyo-1.png Keroro Gunso volume 12.jpg|Omiyo on Cover of Volume 12 Omiyo and Keroro.png Better when no one was here.png Demon Skull Omiyo.png Happy Omiyo sign.png I can't handle it.png Lil Omiyo sad.png Omiyo as a child.png Omiyo hit the floor.png Omiyo is back.png Omiyo's runnming sign before.png Omiyo sad for some reason.png Omiyo in Opening 2.png Omiyo worried when it is snowing.png Omiyo's face.jpg 88597.jpg Picture day.png Womens.png omiyo blushyblusgy.png Omiyo in a well.jpg Oh joyus days for Omiyo the Keroro and gang leave.jpg Who's that character.jpg|Omiyo as a human meeting Tomosu Hinohara, Shin Keroro and Myou Kaneami. Keroro Grand Pix Finish Screen.png|Omiyo in the background of Keroro Gunso: Showdown! Gekisō Keronprix Big Plan de arimasu!. Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Omiyo as a child watching Mr. Kappa leave.png Omoyi possessing Satsuki.jpg|Omiyo accidently possess Satsuki. See also * (Yūrei in detail) References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Partner Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Chibis Category:Pekoponian